A continuing challenge is to economically provide energy while yet reclaiming various aspects of the energy development such as heat. Yet another challenge is to reduce carbon emissions when operating combustion engines to produce energy such as electrical energy. Oftentimes, heat generated by combustion within the engine is wasted. Furthermore, challenges such as packaging and engine efficiency remain as design concerns in the development of combined heat and power systems.
Other challenges include complying with the relevant EPA or other environmental regulatory references when providing in-home or in-dwelling engines used to power a combined heat and power system. Accommodating all of these concerns within one energy unit remains an ongoing challenge.